


You don't know a thing about me

by MarUmiWrites



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen, Raziel Dragneel AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-16 09:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10568241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarUmiWrites/pseuds/MarUmiWrites
Summary: Cana and Larcade have been dating for two months and never kissed before. It's time to do it, and their dads have to know about their relationship.





	

Two months. Two months is the time Larcade and Cana have been dating. Everyone, except Zeref and Gildarts, knew it. But if it wasn't for Mavis and Natsu, no one would knew. They never act like a couple near to people. And everyone thinks it's because of Gildarts and Zeref. Specially for Gildarts. But the truth is very different.

 

Larcade and Cana were in one of their dates, eating ice cream in a park. Llum, Larcade's pegasus, was near, eating some grass. Some people was passing in front of them.

 

\- You have ice cream in your face - said Larcade to Cana.

\- Really? - Cana took a paper napkin and cleaned her face while Larcade watched her -. It's all gone?

\- Yes.

\- You missed another opportunity.

\- I know.

\- I can wait until you are prepared.

\- Thank you.

 

Larcade has been thinking about it for a month. Their first kiss. His first kiss. Something he wanted to be special. No one knows if it's because of his magic or his nature, but Larcade is extremely shy when we talk about love.

 

And suddenly, no one was near. They were totally alone. Even Llum was far away. Larcade noticed it, but Cana didn't. It was his opportunity. Now or never.

 

\- Cana...

\- Yes?

 

Larcade took Cana's cheeks between his hands, and kissed her. A short, but soft, kiss. And he was ready to kiss her again if it wasn't for a whistle.

 

\- Llum! You were looking!? - asked Larcade to her, while his face was turning red.

 

The pegasus nooded, and Larcade hid his face behind Cana.

 

\- You are really shy - said Cana.

\- Don't laugh about that.

\- I'm not laughing. It's cute from you.

 

Larcade smiled and hugged Cana. She petted his back.

 

\- It's alright - tried to calm him Cana -. Only Llum saw us.

\- That's more terrifying than a random person.

\- Gildarts is the most terrifying of all. You know how he reacted when he knew about our fake date.

\- I hope he never discovers we're dating.

\- He will. And soon. I was playing with my cards yesterday, and they told me.

\- How soon?

\- I don't know. It can be today, tomorrow, or during this week.

\- That sounds really scary.

 

Meanwhile, a man was looking at them, hidden at the top of a tree, near to Llum. His emerald green eyes were the only thing you could see.

 

\- You think they will need help? - asked the man. Llum nooded -. I'll be near. I know how to deal with Gildarts.

 

After that ice cream, they went to the beach. It was a really hot day, so they took a bath in the sea. Even Llum joined them.

 

\- What do you want to do now? - asked Larcade while they were eating at the beach restaurant, some hours later.

\- I don't know - answered Cana.

\- We can go anywhere.

\- Yes, with your best friend.

\- I know you prefer to be completely alone with me.

\- No, I enjoy having her with us. She's like our guardian. Remember the other day when I made you enter in a shop?

\- Yes. It was a jewerly, and I didn't know how to react.

\- Gildarts was searching me. Llum told me, and I had to act quickly.

\- Your father was near that day?

\- Yes, why?

\- We were lucky he didn't recognize us inside a jewerly.

\- Sorry... I didn't think about it.

\- You think he will try to separate us when he knows this?

\- Probably. He has been a little overprotective since he knows he's my father.

\- He didn't know?

\- I couldn't tell him. And he never was at the guild. He's one of the most powerful mages in Fairy Tail.

\- My father was always at my side, but he never acted as a parent. It's now I know why.

\- We both have parents issues. How are Zeref and Mavis as parents?

\- Both are very supportive, and they give me the freedom I need. Sometimes, uncle Natsu acts like he's my father.

\- Is he practicing or something?

\- I don't think. Maybe he likes to have a nephew.

 

Suddenly, Llum ran to the water. When Cana and Larcade turned, they only saw a huge black and blue tail.

 

\- What was that? - asked Cana.

\- I don't know, but I didn't like the colors. Llum! Come here!

 

Llum looked at them, and pointed at the ocean with her nose.

 

\- It's dangerous! Come here, Llum!

 

Llum went with them.

 

\- It's all okay, Llum? - asked Cana. Llum nooded -. Then, don't scare us like that.

\- I don't know what was that creature, but it seemed dangerous - added Larcade -. Be careful, Llum. I don't want to lose you.

 

Llum hugged Larcade. He returned the hug.

 

\- It's okay, Llum. Cana, where do you want to go now?

\- I don't know. If we decide while flying around?

\- We can do that.

 

Larcade and Cana went to plenty of places with Llum's help. From cold snow to hot beaches. Even jumping directly to the ocean from the pegasus back.

 

They returned home late that night. Larcade took Cana to Fairy Hills, and helped her to get off from Llum.

 

\- Thanks for taking me home.

\- I had to do it.

\- Before I forget it. Erza told me that you can stay at night, if you want. After all, you are my boyfriend now. You don't have to do it, if you don't want.

\- I want. But only sleep. I'm not prepared for anything else.

\- I won't force you to do anything you don't want.

 

Larcade hugged Cana. Llum moved her head in disapproval.

 

\- Don't do that - said Cana, kicking gently the pegasus -. You know this is the way he kisses me.

 

Cana and Larcade entered in the building and went to Cana's room. Juvia left hers when they closed the door, with a huge Gray plushie in her hands, which she placed outside. Llum looked at her without knowing if she saw them or not, and why she did that.

 

\- It's a huge room - said Larcade looking around -. Is that the snake from our fake date?

\- Uh... Yes, why?

\- You sleep with it?

\- Of course not! What makes you think that?

\- It's in your bed.

\- Okay, I sleep with it. Only because it's fluffy.

\- Liar.

\- Hey!

\- Why you didn't tell me early? I've been wanting this for weeks.

\- You did?

\- It's just... I didn't want to force you either.

 

Cana hugged Larcade. When he received her hug, he kissed her hair.

 

\- Why you did that?

\- I wanted to do it.

 

Cana kissed Larcade. The same short and soft kiss he gave her early.

 

\- Turn while I put on my pajamas - requested Cana.

\- But you didn't sleep in your underwear?

\- You are here today. I don't want to make you uncomfortable.

\- I usually sleep in my underwear. Sometimes naked.

\- For real? - Larcade nooded -. Well, then... You want to sleep like that?

\- I don't have another option, right?

 

Cana was the first one to fall asleep. Larcade was nervous because of the skin contact, but he relaxed when he saw her sleepy face, and fell asleep minutes later.

 

Larcade woke up the next morning because of a kiss in his forehead.

 

\- Good morning, sleeping beauty - said Cana when he opened his eyes.

\- You are the sleeping beauty. I saw it yesterday.

\- That's not true.

\- Of course it is.

 

Larcade gave Cana a eskimo kiss. After that, they decided to lie down in bed without doing anything.

 

Some hours later, Larcade and Cana went to the guild. Llum followed them. The girls stalked them, asking what happened last night. They saw Llum at the outside in the morning, and wanted to know. That made Larcade uncomfortable, and tried to hide, but suddenly...

 

\- Cana! - yelled Gildarts, entering at the guild. A little of rage could be noticed in it.

\- What do you want, Gildarts? - asked Cana, trying to not show she was scared.

\- It's true?

\- What needs to be true?

\- It needs to be a lie because you are too young.

\- I don't know what are you talking about.

\- Are you dating that thing?

 

Gildarts pointed at Larcade with his finger when he said "that thing". Cana angered.

 

\- He's a person, not a thing, Gildarts!

\- That's not important, Cana!

\- Of course it is! Just because he's Zeref's son, you will say that about him!?

\- You mustn't be dating him!

 

In an anger attack, Cana kissed Larcade. A really forced kiss. Larcade's face turned red, and hid behind Brandish and Neinhart when Cana freed him.

 

\- I'm sorry. We're dating.

\- You cant! He's dangerous! And too old!

\- Of course I can! I'm old enough to decide that!

\- He's 94!

\- And what's the point!?

\- He could be my father!

\- Congratulations!

\- I must separate you two...

 

Gildarts grabbed Cana's arm and tried to drag her outside the guild, but Larcade stopped him trying to separate his hand from Cana's arm.

 

\- You are the worst sin my daughter could ever made - said Gildarts to Larcade.

 

Someone put a hand in Gildarts shoulder. Gildarts noticed a really scary blood thirst, one he knew very well. When he turned, a man with dark skin, black hair and green emerald eyes was there.

 

\- Hi dad - said Natsu and Zeref at the same time.

\- Hi kids - answered the man, looking at Gildarts -. Let her go.

 

Gildarts opened his hand, freeing Cana. She hugged Larcade, and Larcade hugged her back. But Larcade's hug was a protective hug, and he was looking directly to Gildarts with anger in his eyes.

 

\- Are you seeing that, Gildarts? - asked the man.

\- You can't understand. You don't have a daughter, Acnologia.

\- I have one. And a pair of crazy twins.

\- But you could enjoy your daughter!

\- No, I couldn't. I thought she died with her mother. But both are alive. I knew it recently, 400 years later.

\- But she-

\- She has a boyfriend, and she's 300 years older than him. I'm 30 years younger than my wife.

\- Cana can't have a boyfriend that old.

\- Your daughter does what she wants with her life. She's an adult, and you need to stop looking at her like she's a child. You saw her growing up, even if you didn't know she was your daughter.

\- I don't need advices from a 400 years old dragon.

\- I'm 500, and you need them.

\- You don't know a thing about her.

\- I know everything about their relationship, and that's all I need.

\- He was in our fake date - explained Larcade -. He was the judge at the competition, and I'm sure he knows I let Cana win.

\- I know you did - whispered Cana, only for Larcade to listen. Larcade smiled for a second.

\- Uncle Natsu told me you took us home. Is that true, grandpa?

\- Cana asked me to do it - answered Acnologia -. I would do it even if she didn't ask. You both were really drunk.

\- Tell me something about that fake date, dad - requested Zeref -. Did they fall in love in it?

\- They did. Slowly, but they did. Larcade did his best to hide his feelings, but he couldn't. And Cana didn't hide them, but Larcade wasn't looking to notice it. It was very interesting to see.

\- You had fun, right?

\- You don't know how much.

 

Both smiled. Zeref wasn't in disapproval about Larcade and Cana's relationship. After all, he and Mavis have a 300 years age gap.

 

\- You don't know a thing about me, Gildarts - said Cana, separating herself from Larcade's hug -. I was with a lot of men, and maybe a few woman, before dating Larcade. And none of them gave me the feelings I have with him. I know very well you have been with a lot of women, but I'm sure none of them gave you the same feelings you had for mom. It's the same. Don't try to separate us. I know how to take care of myself.

\- It's not... - tried to explain Gildarts -. Yes, it's the same. Wait... You were with girls?

\- Is that important? - asked Acnologia. Everyone looked at him -. My older brother was bisexual. It's normal for me.

\- Oh, it's true - said Natsu and Zeref at the same time.

\- What kind of family I have? - asked Larcade.

\- One crazy enough, but good - answered Acnologia -. You don't have to say anything, Gildarts?

 

Gildarts looked at Acnologia. He was waiting for something, and Gildarts knew very well what it was.

 

\- I'm sorry, Cana - said Gildarts.

\- You don't have to apologize to me - answered Cana, dragging Larcade at her side -. You have to apologize to both.

\- I'm sorry. I suppose I'm not prepared to see my daughter with another man.

\- Even if you weren't with me all my life?

\- That hurts, Cana.

\- It's the truth.

 

Acnologia tried to not laugh. Juvia approached to him.

 

\- Is that the shirt I made for you? - asked Juvia to Acnologia.

\- It is.

\- Your wife liked hers?

\- She asked our daugther to give her some clothes only to wear it.

\- I'm glad.

\- My daughter asked me who I had to kill to get one. She wants one for her and one for her boyfriend.

\- The half exceed?

\- Who else?

\- I'll work on it, Acni!

\- Thank you, Juvi.

\- What kind of... I don't want to know - said Natsu and Zeref at the same time.

\- It's not that, kids. I'm helping her with a thing.

\- Ah... What thing?

\- It's none of your business.

\- We want some too...

\- For who? - asked Juvia.

 

Natsu and Zeref took Juvia in a place no one else could listen to them. They wanted it to be a surprise.

 

\- What does it say, grandpa? - asked Larcade.

\- Demon dragon in the front, king of the fairies in the back. You want one too?

\- I'm good for now.

\- She will end making one for each member of the family. I can see it - Acnologia turned to Neinhart -. Neinhart, how is Wahl?

\- Still rebooting his body - answered Neinhart.

\- You miss him?

\- Every single day.

 

Larcade was more relaxed. Acnologia's intervention, his father accepting his relationship without saying a thing, Gildarts apologizing for all, and maybe, only maybe, that forced kiss. He was really happy, and kissed Cana in front of everyone. A whistle of approval could be listened. But when Larcade searched his pegasus, he discovered it wasn't her. It was his own father. That made Larcade turn red and hide his face behind Cana. Mavis approached to them.

 

\- Cana, would you like to come home for dinner tonight? - asked Mavis.

\- I will love it, master Mavis - answered Cana.

\- You can call me Mavis. And, maybe, you would like to stay all night.

\- Mama! - yelled Larcade while his face was turning red.

 

But it was late. Mavis was hiding behind Zeref at the other side of the guild, looking at them with certain smile in her face.


End file.
